eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Telanius Menonius Ledger - Warmstill (House Item)
Book Text This book is titled "Telanius Menonius Ledger - Warmstill." It is the logbook of a merchant, containing what he bought and sold. DAY: Feastday - 9 bales of hay, 6 slabs of salted pork, 2 stuffed goblin heads, 1 bronze shortsword, 4 tin cups - 9 silver, 40 copper ; SOLD - Finely-crafted tabard, 4 Travel Rations, 3 Bottles of Purified Water - 11 silver, 9 copper ; MISSING - nothing DAY: Darkday- 16 spools of twine, 49 heads of cabbage, 1 odd book (sell it as something from before the Shattering), 4 brass shields - 2 gold, 3 silver, 78 copper ; SOLD - 1 Purity belt, 1 slab salted pork - 1 gold, 2 silver, 9 copper ; MISSING - nothing DAY: Burnday - 1 Silver Helmet (dented), 120 bottles of purified water, 1 metal chest (odd black metal, locked, hire a rogue to open it) - 1 gold, 43 silver, 12 copper ; SOLD - 6 heads of cabbage, 4 quills, 1 leather wristguard - 3 gold, 5 silver, 15 copper ; MISSING - 2 goblin ears (blasted cats) DAY: Soulday - 6 pairs of breeches (dyed green), 20 bat wings (sell to gnomes at double cost), 12 sanded boards of oak (keep away from druids), 12 full haunches of beef - 57 silver, 13 copper ; SOLD - 12 malachite chunks, 20 woodchips, 2 slabs salted pork - 1 gold, 45 silver, 12 copper ; MISSING - 6 bat wings (gonna kill those cats) DAY: Windday - 2 expensive tapestries, Rogue services (couldn't open the chest, didn't pay her), 23 dried goblin ears (sell before they go bad), chainmail tunic - 3 gold, 78 silver, 92 copper ; SOLD - 1 Leather helm (halfling sized), 40 bottles of purified water, 1 silver ingot - 2 gold, 92 silver, 13 copper ; MISSING - 1 slab of salted pork (going to hire exterminator tomorrow) DAY: Steelday - 1 crate of steel spikes, 2 wolf tongues, 1 tin dagger, Exterminator services, 4 unidentified potions (sell as healing potions) - 1 gold, 45 silver, 77 copper ; SOLD - 1 stuffed goblin head, 1 brass shield, 2 pairs of breeches, 9 travel rations - 1 gold, 44 silver, 12 copper ; MISSING - 1 haunch of beef (Exterminator better not have ripped me off) DAY: Spryday - Expert Rogue service (couldn't break the lock, refused to pay), 1 bronze polearm, 12 doubly-woven bags - 3 gold, 87 silver, 23 copper ; SOLD - 1 fine steel leggings - 14 gold, 12 silver, 23 copper; MISSING - 3 haunches of beef (gonna find that Exterminator and beat him to a pulp) DAY: Moorday - 1 chipped sapphire, 12 slabs of salted pork, 1 bag of tinkered parts - 4 gold, 23 silver, 33 copper ; SOLD - 1 brass shield, 20 bottles of purified water, 2 sheets of steel - 5 gold, 48 silver, 12 copper ; MISSING - All my blasted haunches of beef! (can't find that exterminator, either) DAY: Brewday- Master Rogue service (broke the lock, will open the chest after recording the daily takes), 60 bottles of purified water, 12 goblin ears - 4 gold, 88 silver, 21 copper ; SOLD - 1 chainmail tunic, 1 sanded board, 2 quills - 5 gold, 2 silver, 65 copper ; MISSING - Nothing from inventory, but all the cats in the area are missing. Must be why. DAY: Mirthday - Nothing ; SOLD - Merchant Stall (getting out of this place now!) - 0 gold, 0 silver, 1 copper ; MISSING - My life if I don't leave soon! That thing inside the chest was made from shadows! I swear to it! I'm GONE! Credits